Nightmare at Teufort
by DeltaG
Summary: Based on the Arena mode Saxton Hale. Saxton Hale has killed off RED team, and is now moving on to BLU, who actually have a head start over the REDs this time. What will happen when Saxton Hale tries to take the lives of both of the teams, succeeding in killing the REDs, but BLU can still put up a fight? M for language, violence, and gore.


**A/N: This is based on the Arena game-mode Saxton Hale, in which one man with Saxton Hale's model has a large amount of health (20,000+ usually) and attempts to kill all of the regular classes. First TF2 fanfic, so R&R.**

It was a dark night on at teufort, the moon shining brightly, no clouds in sight. BLU had won that day, bringing their total to 7 for the month, the RED's being 5. The teams had slunk off to bed, exhausted because that particular day each team had had very good defenses, making it nearly impossible to get to the other's intelligence.

In the RED base, each of them were sleeping softly, Soldier muttering commands in his sleep, Heavy grabbing for an invisible Sandvich, and Medic laughing maniacally for no apparent reason.

A large figure quietly crept into the room. He was quite muscular, even more so than Soldier, and looked intent on one thing only. Killing all of these men, no matter what the cost.

The entire team was woken by screams coming from Scout's room, the large man actually choking him, but not quick enough for the Scout to let out a scream.

Demoman was the first one inside, to see the giant man making the Scout's face turn the color of the BLU's uniforms.

"Mate, what'sa... Da hell are you?" He started backing up slowly, the man actually making him drop his whiskey bottle, which he slept with in case someone attacked him.

The figure just stood, and, after Scout stopped struggling, either unconscious or dead, turned to the Scotsman, who backed into the hall, where Engineer was looking out from his room, his hardhat already on.

"What's all the ruckus?" He asked, seeing the terrified Scotsman walking backwards.

"If you know what's good for ya, you'll run, mates!" He screamed, turning and running down the hall, leaving the Engineer looking questioningly, then the person stepped out.

The Engineer's words failed him as the large figure ran after the Scotsman, two more doors opening as he passed.

Medic and Sniper's doors opened, Medic putting his gloves on, and Sniper holding a bottle of Jarate.

"Engie, what was that?" Sniper asked, closing his door and going to the corner the large man had turned.

"No idea, but Demo's gonna git destroyed if we don't hurry up and help him." Engineer reached over to the table next to his door, which held all of his equipment for easy grabbing in the mornings.

Still in their sleep-wear, the three followed the route of the giant and the Scotsman, until it led downstairs, straight to the kitchen.

"You don't think that wanker made himself a sandwich, now, do you?" Sniper asked, slowly moving down the steps, his kukri ready in front of him.

"It is ze only place he had left to go." Medic input, following Sniper.

Inside the kitchen, the Demoman lay unmoving next to the fridge, the large figure holding another man in his grips, who was flailing wildly, making sounds that nobody understood.

"Mmmm, mm, hhmmmph!" It sounded like Pyro was being choked through the mask unsuccessfully, as the mysterious man was still able to choke out words none of them could translate.

"'Ey wanker, drop the pyro, who don'cha?" Sniper held up the jar of Jarate, threatening to throw it at him.

The figure stayed silent, and instead of releasing the Pyro, slammed the man down to the floor, a sickening crunch following. It was either the Pyro's neck or spine, or the floor, and none of the three stuck around to find out, turning and screaming while running back up the stairs.

That left those three, Heavy who was nowhere to be found, Soldier probably looking around, and Spy.

"Spah, spah!" Engineer yelled, as they ran past their rooms, and Heavy's room, where no sounds could be heard. Maybe the man had sensed the biggest threat and choked him first, then moving to the fastest one, Scout, who was also the hardest to catch.

The three got no response from the Spy, and with footsteps growing louder and closer, ran the other way, down another set of stairs, into the Armory, where Heavy was standing, his minigun on a rack, a Sandvich in his hands, nomming sounds coming from him.

Then Medic let out a cry. The man had caught up with them, and Medic was the closest target, so he was the first to be attacked.

"NO! You let Doctor go!" Heavy let go of his beloved Sandvich and spun up the minigun, firing at the large figure who was attempting to pull Medic's arms off.

Sniper threw his jar of Jarate, the yellow liquid splashing over both the Medic and the large figure, who just let out a roar of rage and instantly removed the Medic's left arm, a large amount of blood pouring from his connecting shoulder.

"NO! Fuck you! Why must large man hurt nice doctor!" Heavy was outraged, his minigun now going straight for the man's face, who seemed to reflect them back, the bullets bouncing off of the floor next to Heavy.

The Engineer, who had now constructed a medium-sized sentry that was firing on the hostile giant, was hammering it with his wrench, desperate for the rockets that he was so close to acquiring.

The large man, infuriated by both the sentry and Heavy, dropped the dying Medic, and gripped for the Engineer's sentry, which was crushed in his large hands instantly, the miniguns powering down, now useless without the power cell that had been crushed by the hands.

Tossing the crushed material aside, he made a move for Engineer, who was now stumbling backwards, trying to load his shotgun.

The large man let out a cry of pain, and a distinctive noise was heard as the Spy uncloaked on top of the giant, his Spycicle stuck in the man's back, a small portion of the skin around it turning to ice as the Spy pulled out his magnum, firing three quick shots into his back, exclaiming, "Die, despicable creature!"

The giant let out another roar and turned around to grab for the Spy, who stood there, letting himself be grabbed.

Another Spy reappeared on the giant's back, this time a back-up regular knife being stuck in the giant's back, the fake Spy disintegrating in front of him. Oh how the Spy loved the confusion of a Dead Ringer.

"Spah, where've you been!" Engineer was outraged and thankful. The Spy had arrived in time to save them, or at least make them able to live a few seconds longer.

"Zis creature has been killing all of our team while you have been sleeping! I vas waiting for the right moment to strike, and would have done zis back in the kitchen if it had not been for that Sniper!" Spy exclaimed, jumping off of the creature back, his magnum firing twice.

The Sniper, now having found his machine gun, was firing at the giant with Heavy. Heavy now had tears in his eyes. One of his three favorite things in the world had been taken from him. Medic had always been so nice to him, healing him whenever possible, always offering advice when he wasn't doing so well, and saving his life more times than Heavy could count. Now he only had his minigun and his Sandvich, and neither of them could help him much when he had to talk about something.

"Medic, Heavy is so sorry!" Heavy screamed, dropping the minigun that was out of ammo and running up to the giant, shoving Spy out of the way in doing so, and proceeding to use his large fists and strength to punch the large man, who absorbed it like nothing.

The thing let out a roar and grabbed Heavy, his hand tight around the extremely obese Russian, who attempting to punch the thing's eyes, which led to no results.

Engineer and Sniper had given up, seeing that their small arms were doing nothing to the large man, and left it to Spy, who seemed to be the only one who could even hurt the man instead of enraging him.

Heavy let out a final exclamation as the giant ripped his head off, "NOOOOOO! HEAVY IS SO-" Then his head was pulled off, the terror forever frozen in his eyes, his frown forever frozen on his face.

As Spy confronted the monster with his magnum, Engineer turned to Sniper and asked a question that was on his mind and had been since this had started, "Shouldn't all 'em have been in that respawn thing by now?"

"Dunno, mate, heard that the Administrator turned that thing off at noight, ya know, because it runs up the electrical bill or somethin' like that." Sniper replied.

"So... They're dead then? The Administrator's going to freak..." Engineer muttered, turning back to the fight between the giant and Spy, who had just run out of ammo and was backed against a wall, trying to blow smoke in the thing's face as he grabbed the the Spy's neck.

"I guess this is the end. It's been a good run, mate." Sniper said to Engineer as the giant finished off choking the Spy and turned to the pair.

"See ya on the other side, pardner." Engineer replied. Both of them stood and charged at the giant, both knowing they would die here, no chance of survival. After all, the giant had easily ripped Heavy's head off with ease.

Soldier was alone. He was terrified and alone, the giant having killed everyone but him was still searching for the last of them, as it could detect that there was at least one more life force in this building besides him.

He surveyed his surroundings. He was in the kitchen, having stumbled in after coming to investigate the screams he'd heard, and found the Demoman laid out on the floor, unmoving with no heartbeat. He'd probably been strangled to death, or terrified to the extent of which he had a heart attack. Pyro was laying in a small hole in the floor, his spine or neck probably broken as he wasn't moving.

The only weapon the Soldier had only his trusty shovel at his disposal, and he knew any sounds wound probably attract the giant to him instantly, and he wasn't a foolish man, he knew teamwork had to be used to take down their enemies, but this was beyond his comprehension.

As the giant finally stumbled back through the kitchen, Soldier clutched his helmet and rushed the giant, who didn't react to the shovel hitting it in the chest, instead knocking the Soldier to the ground and slowly approaching him.

Soldier let out a scream that was heard at the BLU base as the giant brought his fist down on his face, and his vision instantly cut out, his last thing ever seen was the giant fist of the man who had annihilated their entire team in one night, without any kind of help other than his own strength. This was a man truly meant to be feared.

_BLU Base_

_Teufort_

_Immediately after RED Soldier's death_

The BLU Scout awoke with a start, a scream still lingering in his head as he scrabbled out of bed and grabbed his hat and headset from the table next to his bed. His scattergun was on the table at the back of his room, so he grabbed that as well, his bat leaning against the wall next to the door, his pistol on a rung above the bat.

Having gathered his possessions, he ran out into the hall and saw that it was full, all the doors flung wide open and heads sticking out except for Heavy's, who could be heard rummaging around inside.

"Da hell? 'S going on?" Scout asked. The scream had sounded like a battle cry from Soldier, who was looking drowsy, his helmet lopsided on his head, nearly hanging down over his nose.

"Ja, you heard the scream too?" Medic asked, stepping out of his room, putting his spectacles on.

"We all did, mates. Interrupted my good dream too, and for that the culprit should be beheaded. Whaddya say, lads?" The Demo asked.

"Now now, let's not git ahead of ourselves now." Engineer said above the murmurs of agreement and disapproval. The Engineer already had his hardhat on, and his wrench could be seen in his belt as he stepped into the hall.

Then they heard booming footsteps coming from under them, and they all looked at each other, reaching the same conclusion at once. Whatever had made that scream happen was coming for them.


End file.
